


Yes to heaven

by Erin_Unicorns



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), F/M, Missing Scene, SAY YES, Teen Romance, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns
Summary: Set in “No Strangers Here”, 1x02.Sometimes you just have to say yes.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Yes to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to everyone reading & lovely to see you!
> 
> There is another story from me today. Yay! 
> 
> I'm bored, can't sleep and can't seem to get any homework done - except for math, duh. Oh, on that note, there is one fun fact about me: I absolutely love mathematics. My favorite subject at school, actually.  
> You know how Beatrix is a history nerd? Yeah, well, I'm a math nerd. (You want to share some fun facts about you as well? I'm all for it! You don't? That's fine, too. No pressure.)
> 
> Have fun reading! 
> 
> May your week be wonderful, sweethearts!
> 
> XOXO,  
> Erin

Riven wasn’t the one to chase girls. Hell no. If anything, _they_ were the ones chasing him.

However, there was such a thing as _a first time for everything_ , because there he was, looking for Beatrix’s red hair and lipstick of the same color as he strolled around Alfea.

He wasn’t a social butterfly. He didn’t like to be around people all the time, but there were days when he felt the need to share his free time with someone. Today was one of these days.

For his dismay, there was no one to keep his company, though. Sky was God knows where — most definitely with Miss Princess of Solaria or Miss Fire Fairy of California —, Dane was nowhere in sight, too — probably picking flowers with Terra — and the only other option was clear.

Beatrix.

_Karma is such a bitch,_ Riven thought bitterly.

Only the other day, he had teased Sky about being smitten after one chat with a first year fairy. Now, he was in the exact same situation, his eyes tirelessly kept searching for the air fairy on his mind.

After their meeting yesterday, the Specialist had established three things about her — she was a troublemaker, a history nerd and more than a decent kisser.

He wasn’t sure, though, which one of the three above made him so eagerly excited to see her again.

_Damn it. I knew that I had to get her number,_ Riven cursed inwardly, already feeling the disappointment sink in as she was nowhere to be found.

Right as he was about to give up, he noticed her not far away from the Specialists’ training grounds, sitting on one of the few benches and reading a book, her nose practically in the book and her mind so focused that she didn’t notice him coming towards her.

“Hey.”

Then and only then she lifted her dark eyes to meet his light ones. There was a faint, almost invisible smile on her scarlet lips as she greeted him as well, “Hello.”

“How are you today?”

“I’m quite alright. And yourself?”

“I’m fine, too.”

He was nervous, not knowing what to say and how to ask her out. The curious looks she kept sending his way weren’t much of a help, either.

“Do you want to hang out with me?” He blurted out suddenly and mentally facepalmed.

“Coming so soon for round number two?”

For no apparent reason, his cheeks grew hot at the suggestion before seeing her amused face. She was teasing him and he fell right for it.

“There is always this possibility,” he chuckled, relieved, “but no. I thought that we could go for a smoke, plan another crime together or something else that comes to your mind. That’s if you want, of course.”

“I’m reading right now if you haven’t noticed, stoner guy.”

“You can do that in my room, too, history nerd.”

“Riven —”

“I promise that I won’t distract you… much,” he finished with a sly smile; no less, his eyes were full of hope.

Beatrix kept staring at him, weighing her options and inspecting his expression for some kind of a hidden intention. So far, the only things she had found were genuine interest and pure eagerness. 

“Come on. Just say yes.”

The thing was that Beatrix was having trouble saying no. She had enjoyed his company yesterday and she would be lying if saying that the thought of spending her free time with him was so horrible to even be acknowledged.

There wasn’t any damage in having some fun, right?

She had already done her part — letting the Burned One free as a distraction for the faculty and finding the secret door of the Undercroft to break Rosalind out. Besides, Riven had already proven himself useful. She could as well spend more time with him, giving him the chance to impress her further. 

“Okay, then. Let’s go,” Beatrix finally gave in, taking the hand offered to her.

She thought that it was a trick of her imagination, but in reality, it wasn’t. There certainly was a big smile dancing on the second year Specialist’s lips as he kept holding her hand and leading her towards his room.


End file.
